


One Bad Day

by The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat



Category: batcat - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat/pseuds/The_Scribe_Of_The_Bat
Summary: Bruce Wayne AND Batman have a bad day, and a bad night. Luckily for him, the people around him refuse to let him wallow in his own misery.





	One Bad Day

Alfred waited in the BatCave for the Batmobile to arrive. Bruce had warned him ahead of time over the comms that he needed medical attention. He coughed through broken ribs of how he triumphed over Lady Shiva's latest attempt to kill him. Alfred felt horrible for him. It had been a bad day for Bruce Wayne as well: a lab in the Wayne building had a fire, destroying years of research, he'd gotten another call from Luthor threatening to buy him out, and the bitterness from both made him get into a fight with Leslie. Just an overall shit day.

The Batmobile stormed into the cave and onto the designated platform. Alfred rushed over to the side of the car as the top hatch slided back. Inside was a beaten up vigilante with cuts all over his suit and blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"GNNN..." Batman seethed, grabbing his side.

"Can you disembark on your own, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah... just give me a minute." Batman told him weakly.

An injured Dark Knight took a deep breath and climbed out of the Batmobile. He landed warily on the cave floor. Alfred took a heavy arm and put it over his shoulder, leading Batman to the medical bay.

Inside the room festooned with fridges filled with blood and other various pieces of medical equipment, Alfred sat Batman down on a stretcher. As the butler went to put on some surgical gloves, Bruce removed the cape and cowl, then the shirt (groaning in pain in the process) and gauntlets. Alfred began sewing up the larger gashes on his chest and shoulders, then wrapped his ribs. Being an experienced combat medic and vigilante repair man, he finished up in ten minutes flat.

"How are you feeling, sir?"

Bruce didn't respond; he looked away meakly and stood up.

"I'm going to log what happened tonight on the computer, then I'll be in the study. Don't bother me." a weary Bruce told Alfred as he walked off toward the costume vault.

"Understood sir."

Most people would leave Bruce to his devices at this point. There were only two people in particular that dared to approach Bruce when he's in this state of mind. Alfred was one of them, and he'd decided to try to lift Bruce's spirits by calling the other.

He reached into his pocket and brandished a smart phone, unlocked it, then held down the nine key. There are only nine people you can put on your speed dial, so you'd better be pretty goddamn important to be on the speed dial of the butler of the Batman, and this person absolutely was!

"Hello to you too. Listen, I may be a tad out of line for contacting you for this purpose... but- oh, you're already here? He'll be in the study."

*

Still wired from the fight, Bruce sat on the couch in the study, attempting to relax since there weren't any active investigations for a change. He started thinking about what he could do to make it up to Leslie when the light in the room went out.

"The hell..." he said to himself. Luckily he had the fireplace lit, but it only illuminated about a third of the room, barely reaching the couch  
Bruce felt a weight at the other end of the couch, along with a familiar presence. He sighed in relief.

"Catwoman." He told the shadows.

"Rrreeeowwwwll." She responded, crawling toward him on all fours, her shoulders and hips swaying like a lioness. "Hey sweetie," she whispered before kissing his lips.

A gloved hand with points at the tips met his cheek, then ran up and into his hair. The woman in the purple mask broke the kiss, then pulled back the cowl, yanking out her long wavy hair out the back.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

Selina's eye twitched with anger. She reminded herself in her head why she was here and took a deep breath.

"I brought beverages." She proposed.

"I don't drink-"

"Right right," she said, turning around and grabbing a tall travel mug, "No alcohol, no coffee. Have I mentioned you're a freak for this?"

"Yes. You brought hot cocoa." He said flatly.

Selina stopped in her tracks "...Okay. How?!" she asked in a playfully frustrated tone.

Bruce took the mug and observed it as if were a piece of evidence left behind by The Riddler. "Whenever I'd stop by your place and you were in a particularly good mood, It'd be because you had some hot cocoa. Whenever you're in a good mood, you get this twinkle in your eye and your nostrills flare an extra 0.0003 millimeters." He explained fluidly before looking back at her.

The leather clad woman gave him a few derpy blinks. "You... you deduced what drink I brought... because of my nose?"

A smile forced it's way onto Bruce's features. "No, it's your favorite. Of course you'd bring it."

Selina snatched the mug "You're an ass!"

Bruce actually let out a laugh. She'd actually managed to make him forget about the shit he's gone through, but it didn't last. His bright smile faded back into that stonewall expression he normally wears. Seeing that rare joyous expression on Bruce's face fade away that fast caused Selina's heart to sink. She pulled off the top of the mug, unscrewed the cap and poured him a cup.

"You may be able to predict my choice of drink, but not what I put in it-"

"Cream and marshmallows." Bruce cut her off.

"Okay, but what kind of marshmallows?"

Bruce didn't say anything. Selina smiled and handed him the cup. He let out an amused scoff. The marshmallows were blue and yellow.. and shaped like the bat symbol in the middle of that yellow oval on the batsuit's chest plate.

"Am I the best or what?" Selina asked proudly.

He drank the chocolate with Batman marshmallows in it and handed her the cup. Selina, being the chocolate fiend she is, excitedly poured her own cup and drank it slowly, closing her eyes and savoring every last drop. Bruce's heart skipped a beat when she slowly opened her eyes and looked him.

"I'm...I'm glad you're here, Kitten. I kinda had a bad day and..." He trailed off and sighed.

"I heard about the fire at your building. I'm sorry. Everything is gonna be okay, you know that right?"

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
